


The Date

by RebelDoll



Series: Solangelo Valentines Special [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Broadway Play, M/M, This Is Really Fluffly, Two boys being cute, Valentine's date, real life restaurant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelDoll/pseuds/RebelDoll
Summary: This is the sequel to Secret Admirer and covers Will and Nico's Valentine's date. It supper fluffy and cute.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Solangelo Valentines Special [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159799
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The restaurant that Nico takes Will to in this chapter is a real Italian restaurant in Manhattan, New York that I found on google. They serve family style authentic Italian dishes and have tons of great reviews. I made the hostess a little b*tchy in this story for the plot, but the actual reviews for the real restaurant rave about how nice the service is. Disclaimer: The OCs I made up in this story are not actual employees of Carmines and are not an accurate representation of the restaurant.

“Now, where are you taking me?” Will questioned with a smile. Honestly Nico could take him grave robbing right now and he would still be happy. He was just so overjoyed at the prospect of going on a date with Nico that nothing could put a damper on his mood. 

“I hope you haven’t eaten yet,” Nico responded. He pulled Will by his hand down the hill towards a sleek black sports car. 

“You have a car?” Will questioned.

“Sort of,” Nico responded as he opened the back door for Will and allowed him to enter. 

“Such a gentleman,” Will giggled as he sat down in the back seat. When Nico closed the door for him Will finally noticed who, or what, was in the driver seat. 

“Um, Nico?” Will asked as Nico climbed into the backseat next to him, “is that a zombie?” 

“Oh, right,” Nico rubbed the back of his sheepishly, “Will, this is Jules Albert, my zombie chauffeur. Jules, this is Will Solace, my date for the evening.” 

The zombie, Jules, looked in the rearview mirror and waved his hand at Will. Will waved back awkwardly. 

“It’s, uh, nice to meet you.” Will responded awkwardly and Nico chuckled at him. 

“What?” 

“Nothing,” Nico responded sounding oddly fond, “Jules, we’re ready to go.” 

And with that they were driving away from Camp Half-Blood. 

~~ 

They ended going to midtown Manhattan. Will couldn’t help but gap as they pulled out up in front of restaurant called Carmine’s. It looked fancy. 

Nico ended up opening his door for him again and helped him get out of the car. Will teased him a little for a gentleman, but it was actually pretty sweet and he found himself loving the attention. 

“Thank you,” Nico addressed Jules, “we’ll have to back at camp at 10, so I’ll summon about 9:30”

Jules nodded in understanding and took off down the street. 

“You seriously need to tell me the story behind Jules,” Will commented as he watches the zombie talk a corner and head off into the streets of New York. Where the zombie chauffer was going was beyond Will, but he guessed it really wasn’t his business anyway, so he didn’t ask. 

“I will,” Nico reassured before looking around, “but it’ll have to wait until we’re back at camp. Now, come on, we don’t want to miss our reservation, do we?” 

“We certainly don’t,” Will agreed linking his arms with Nico’s. 

~~

Carmine’s, as it turns out, was an upscale Italian that boasted about serving traditional Italian dishes. Will wondered if he had picked this restaurant because he missed Italy. 

“Name?” the hostess asked a little skeptically as they entered. Will couldn’t blame her; this didn’t seem like the type of restaurant that two teenagers could typically afford. 

“Di Angelo,” Nico responded without any hesitation. The lady typed on her computer before nodding to herself. She grabbed two menus from the hostess station and stepped away. 

“Right this way, Mr. di Angelo.” 

She led them to a table for four that was next to a large picture window that had an incredible view of the city. She placed the menus directly beside the window. 

“Your server will be with you shortly,” She stated before walking away. As they sat down, Will noticed her approach a waiter before whispering something to him and pointing towards their table. 

“What do you think that’s about?” Will asked nodding towards the hostess and waiter. 

“She’s probably telling him to keep an eye on us,” Nico shrugged picking up the menu, “she probably thinks we’ll dine and dash.” 

“Rude,” Will commented picking up the menu, this place was expensive, “Though, how are we going to pay for this?” 

“Don’t worry about,” Nico reassured, “I’ve got it.” 

They looked over the menu for a few minutes, occasionally discussing what they were going to get before the waiter came over. 

“Hello and welcome to Carmine’s!” the waiter greeted, “My name is Marcus and I’ll be your server tonight. What can I get started for you gentle today?” 

They both ordered water to drink. Will got the chicken parmigiana, with a little pronunciation help for Nico, and Nico got fried calamari. 

“Alrighty,” Marcus finished writing with a little flourish, “I’ll be back with your drink in a moment and your food will be done shortly.”

“He was nice,” Will commented as the server left. Nico hummed in agreement. 

“So,” Will wasn’t sure what they should talk about, “what made you pick this place for dinner?” 

“Well,” Nico blushed, “I looked up restaurants in Manhattan on the big house computer and this place came up. The food looked pretty good, authentic, and I wanted to try it. I’m sorry, I should have asked if you liked Italian beforehand.” 

“I love Italian food,” Will reassured, “besides it probably would have ruined the whole secret admirer thing if you had asked me where I wanted to go on a date.” 

“You’re right,” Nico smiled as Marcus brought over the drinks and complimentary bread. 

They ended up exchanging small talk until Marcus brought over their food. 

“Here you boys go,” he said cheerfully as he set down their plates, “if you need anything at all just flag me down.” 

“Thank you,” they both said at the same time. They looked at each other and blushed. It didn’t help that Marcus chuckled at them. 

“First date?” he questioned and chuckled again when they nodded wordlessly, “for what it’s worth, you’re very cute together.” 

And with that Marcus turned and headed off to the next table. 

~~

Dinner was amazing. Carmine’s, as Nico had assured, really did have authentic Italian food and it was good. Will’s only complaint was the dish sizes. 

“Well,” Nico responded bashfully when Will had voiced his complaint, “the website did say they served family style. I just underestimated how big family style was.” 

“It still taste good,” Will chuckled taking another bite of his chicken. He had tried Nico’s calamari earlier and it was pretty good, but Will wasn’t that big of a fan of fried foods.

They talked and laughed as they continued to eat until Marcus came back over to clear their plates. 

“So, should I bring your check over or are you lovebirds ordering dessert?” Marcus questioned, he seemed to be really enjoying making the two of them blush. 

“I don’t know,” Nico turned to Will, “are you finished eating or do you want to split a tiramisu with me?” 

“That sounds delicious,” Will responded with a grin. Truth be told, he was pretty stuffed, but he didn’t want this end just yet. 

“Well then, we’ll have a tiramisu to split,” Nico told Marcus who smiled and promised to be back soon. 

“I’m having a lot of fun,” Will said as the waiter left. Nico smiled at him gently. 

“I’m really glad,” answered sincerely. He hesitated for a moment before reach over and hold Will’s hand across the table. 

“The nights not over, though.”


	2. Chapter 2

The tiramisu was delicious and afterwards Will could definitely say that he was stuffed. When Marcus came back over to clear their plates Nico asked for the check. Will got a little enjoyment out of seeing the hostess’s eyes widen when Marcus brought Nico’s card over to pay for their meal and flashed her the twenty dollar tip he had received. 

“Here you gentlemen are,” Marcus said as he handed Nico’s card and receipt, “I hope you have a good rest of the night.” 

“We’ll try our best thank you,” Nico said before turning to Will, “we better use the bathroom before we go, we’re walking to our stop.” 

~~

After they both took turns using the restroom at the restaurant Nico took his hand and lead him down the street. They walked through town square and Will was in awe. 

“It’s beautiful,” he said looking around. He caught Nico looking at him from out of the corner of his eye with a fond look. 

“It really is,” Nico responded, Will felt his face heat up as he turned to look at Nico. 

“So, where are we heading?” 

“You’ll see, it’s a surprise,” Nico grinned cheekily. 

The surprise ended up being Broadway theater. 

“No way,” Will stated in awe as Nico handed him two tickets to the 7:00 o’clock showing of Dear Evan Hansen, “no way.” 

“Yes, way,” Nico laughed, “come on, we don’t want to miss the start. 

~~ 

The show was amazing! Despite having lived in New York for a few years now, Will had only ever been to Manhattan once and that wasn’t the most…pleasant experience. So, despite Will and his siblings love for musical theater none of them had ever actually been to Broadway. 

Will couldn’t wait to rub it in their faces. 

Dear Evan Hansen was amazing, albeit a little sad at parts, but once the show was over Will couldn’t stop talking. 

“I’m still crying over ‘waving through a window’,” Will babbled as they exited the theater. Will started heading towards the exit before Nico grabbed his hand and lead him over to the stand selling merchandize from the show. 

“What do you want?” Nico questioned as he picked up a CD of the soundtrack from the show. 

“Oh, no,” Will argued, “you’ve already spent way too much on this date.” 

“Will, come on, I wanted to do this,” Nico reassured, “besides, technically its Hades money that bought all this.”

“That’s not anymore reassuring.” 

“Will, if you don’t pick some stuff out, then I’m buying one of everything.” 

Knowing that Nico would stay true to his threat, Will picked out a t-shirt, a keychain shaped like an apple, and an eight pack of buttons. Nico ended up picking out the CD, a blue sweatshirt with the words ‘you will be found’ written in cursive across the chest, and a magnet. Nico also grabbed a pack of gummy bears and a pack of Reese’s cups. 

“Are you seriously still hungry?” Will questioned as they checked out. He made sure to ignore the price on the screen as Nico handed over his card again. 

“They aren’t for me,” Nico mumbled with a blush. 

“If they aren’t for you, then who are they for,” Will questioned with a smirk, “you got another lover I should know about?” 

Nico’s face turned even redder and he mumble something unintelligible. 

“I’m sorry, what was that?” 

“They’re for Harley,” Nico spoke up embarrassed, “I told him I’d get him gummy bears if he kept quiet about the whole secret admirer thing.” 

They took their bags from the cashier and made their way outside. 

“No way,” Will said in disbelief, “Harley was in on it?” 

“Yeah,” Nico admitted bashfully, “he helped me set up some of the gifts. Well, him and a few zombies.” 

“I don’t know what’s more unbelievable,” Will started as Jules pulled out in front of them, “the fact that you roped an eight year into helping ask me out or the fact that Harley actually managed to keep it a secret.” 

“He really didn’t,” Nico explained as they got in the backseat, “He told Nyssa, but she’s good at keeping secrets so it stopped at her, so I guess technically she was in on it too. The Reese’s are for her.” 

Nico nodded at Jules and he pulled out and headed back towards camp. 

“You are unbelievable, you know that ghosty,” Will laughed. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Nico rolled eyes before looking at Will, “did you at least fun today?” 

“I have never had more fun in my whole life,” Will reassured, “though, I feel kind of bad that you paid for everything today, guess I’ll just have to make up for it by paying for our next date.” 

“Next date?” Nico questioned. 

“Yeah,” Will assured, “that is, if you want there to be a next date?” 

“I would love for there to be a next date,” Nico smiled.


	3. The last chapter + an added bonus scene

Jules Albert was a miracle worker. Despite the fact that they had left the theater 10 minutes late due to their impromptu shopping spree, he still managed to get them back to camp 5 minutes before they were due to be back. 

“Thank you, Jules, you’re assistance has been greatly appreciated today. You can head back home now,” Nico dismissed the zombie who saluted them for taking off down the road is a plume of smoke. 

“Seriously, you’re going to explained Jules to me at some point,” Will stated as the turned and made their way towards the cabins. 

“Maybe tomorrow,” Nico yawned, “it’s almost curfew.” 

“It is,” Will agreed. They both stopped walking when they got to the top of the hill. 

“I had a lot of fun tonight,” Will stated as he took Nico’s hands. 

“I’m glad,” Nico blushed, he hadn’t seen this much color in Nico’s face in once day since that time he had the flu and was running a fever, “I did too.” 

They stood there for a moment just staring into each other’s eyes. Will couldn’t help but think about how this night had been so amazing not because of where he went, but who he went there with. 

“Can I kiss you?” he whispered. He felt like if he spoke any louder than a whisper then the moment would be ruined. He watched as Nico gulped before nodding carefully. 

“I’d like that.” 

Will leaned forward and connected their lips gently. The kiss was chaste and short and tasted like Italian food and ice cream, but it was absolutely perfect. 

Will couldn’t have thought of a more perfect ending the perfect night. 

~~

Bonus: 

“Do you think they know we can see them?” Austin asked. He was standing on the Apollo cabin porch with Kayla, Cecil, Lou Ellen, Harley, and Nyssa. The six of them had been waiting for Will and Nico to get back from their date for the past 10 minutes; the former four because they wanted to hear how the night had gone and the latter two because Harley kept insisting that Nico had something for him. 

“Do you think they’d be kissing if they did?” Kayla responded. They watched the two lovebirds talking on the hill for another minute before Cecil spoke up. 

“I still can’t believe you knew who Will’s admirer was and didn’t tell me,” he pouted at Lou Ellen. 

“Hey, I did say that I’d put my money on di Angelo,” She stuck her tongue out at the son of Hermes, “it’s not my fault you’re so dense.” 

“I’m not dense,” Harley announced happily, “I knew who it was the whole time!” 

“How did you know?” Kayla questioned. 

“Nico asked me to be his partner in crime!” Harley announced happily, “I hid the presents!” 

“I knew too,” Nyssa admitted, “Harley got a little excited about the balloons and let it slip.”

“Oh, come on!” Cecil threw his hands up, “half the camp knew and no one told me!” 

“In everyone defensive,” Kayla smirked, “it’s pretty funny seeing you upset.” 

Before Cecil could respond a new voice joined the conversation. 

“What are you guys doing,” Will asked, “it’s almost curfew.” 

“We were waiting for you,” Austin explained. 

“Yeah, how was your date?” Lou Ellen questioned. Will sighed wistfully and looked over towards the Hades cabin where Nico was giving Harley his prize and apologizing to Nyssa for getting involved in all this. 

“It was amazing.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you live in or near Manhattan and have actual tried Carmines let me know in the comment and tell me what you thought of the place. I'd like to go sometime if I got the chance, google made it sound like a really nice restaurant.


End file.
